Pasión caótica
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Un amor a primera vista, lleno de deseo y pasión. Una promesa que se cumplirá... algún día. One-shot Fluttercord. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON O HENTAI (el primero que escribo)
**Holaaaaa, bueno primero que nada, quiero comenzar a practicar con historias lemon. Segundo, veamos las advertencias para los lectores:**

 **1-. Estas consiente de que este es un one-shot con clasificación M. No soy responsable de que te sientas incómodo, ofendido o tal vez traumado, no me culpes lector, tú quisiste leerlo.**

 **2-. Si algunas cosas no escribí bien, comprende es la primera vez que escribo algo así, debo practicar.**

 **3-. El one-shot no tiene relación con la serie de MLP ni con mis demás fanfics. Es algo así como AU (Altern Universe) del episodio "El Retorno de la Armonía".**

 **3-. Es Fluttercord Lemon, soy leal fan de esa pareja y lo seré por siempre.**

 **4-. Si sé preguntan como sabía poner cada detalle, la razón son algunos libros que me mandaban a leer. Contenían cierto tema en específico.**

 **Y la ultima advertencia, más importante:**

 **5-. ¡NO SOY NINGUNA PERVERTIDA O HENTAI, ESO SÍ QUE NO! Así que no pienses mal, o vete al Tártaro.**

 **Deséenme suerte, ojalá les guste. Los quiero, gente bonita.**

Aquel extraño laberinto tan silencioso y solitario es una caja de sorpresas, para Fluttershy. Nunca esperó tener que realizar una búsqueda sola. Hace unos momentos, ella y sus amigas habían tenido una reunión con la princesa Celestia, quien les había advertido el regreso de su más grande enemigo, Discord, el señor del caos y la desarmonía, quién estaba empezando su plan de gobernar nuevamente a Equestria con su magia caótica y atormentar a los ponies, como hace mil años antes.

Los elementos de la armonía habían sido robados por aquella criatura, quien solamente les había dicho un complicado acertijo que las llevarían hasta ellos. La brillante mente de Twilight había analizado que los elementos se encontrarían en el laberinto de Canterlot. Las seis amigas no dudaron en ir allá, pero sin querer habían caído en el engañoso juego de Discord. Ahora, sin sus alas y temor por su soledad, Fluttershy se encontraba sola, sin sus amigas, a quienes tenia que encontrar.

-Se fuerte, Fluttershy- se dijo, para darse valor- por tus amigas, por la princesa y por Equestria.

El laberinto le daba vueltas. Era completamente confuso encontrar el camino correcto. Podría haber caminado en círculos todo ese tiempo.

-Bien, yo puedo. Yo pued…

De repente, tres mariposas, semejantes a su cutie mark, aparecieron revoloteando. El primer impulso de Fluttershy fue gritar y lanzarse a un arbusto para esconderse, donde solo quedo expuesta la parte inferior de su cuerpo, mientras pataleaba.

Reacciono al darse cuenta de que solo eran tres mariposas inofensivas. Se sintió reconfortada, pues al menos tendría compañía.

-Un momento ¿Mariposas? ¡Esperen no me dejen aquí!- exclamo.

Salió del arbusto y corrió tras ellas. Llego hasta un lugar del laberinto bastante espacioso. Pero no había rastro de las mariposas. Pero luego las vio regresar. Suspiro aliviada.

De repente, una vocecita, proveniente de las mariposas, la puso algo nerviosa.

-Fluttershy… - hablaron a la vez, con una voz tan hipócritamente dulce- parece que te han dejado atrás tus supuestas amigas ¿No?

-Ay no- respondio Fluttershy- se que están haciendo lo posible por encontrarme.

-Pues debe ser muy molesto saber lo débil e indefensa que ellas te consideran- dijeron las mariposas, revoloteando alrededor de la pegaso.

-Para nada, yo soy débil e indefensa y les agradezco su comprensión- respondio Fluttershy, sonriendo .

-Sí… bueno, eso debe consumirte… digo- hablaron las mariposas, esta vez con voz grave, pero luego la suavizaron- qué siempre están señalando tus defectos ¿Verdad?

-La verdad, no. De echo, creo que soy muy afortunada de tener amigas que quieren que sea lo mejor que puedo ser- respondio Fluttershy, muy sonriente.

Las mariposas desaparecieron en un destello, del que apareció Discord, frustrado de lo difícil que era convencer a la pegaso.

-¡Ay, no puede ser!- exclamo, furioso.

Fluttershy volvió a temblar. Estaba frente a la criatura del caos que le producía terror por su quimérico aspecto y su corazón malvado.

-¡Haz sido amable demasiado tiempo, cariño! ¡Es hora de ser cruel!- exclamo, acorralándola al instante, contra un muro de hojas.

Fluttershy no sabía que hacer. Estaba a merced de una criatura peligrosa y malvada, que con solo un chasquido de dedos podría ocasionar un desastre. Se sintió pequeña frente a él. El draconequus la observaba con mirada severa, así que la pegaso solo cerró los ojos, resignada.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Fluttershy solo sintió una voz, susurrando seductoramente en su oreja:

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos? Ábrelos, quiero verlos.

Ella no obedeció. Oyó un chasquido y sintió que sus parpados se abrían suavemente y sin dolor, por si solos, ella no los controlaba.

-Así esta mejor. Son muy hermosos para que los ocultes- dijo el draconequus.

Fluttershy estaba consternada. Discord solo había halagado sus ojos ¿Qué trataba de hacer en realidad? Solo pudo responder:

-¿Qué?

El draconequus sonrió, con una mirada que parecía recorrer el cuerpo de la pegaso.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, es la verdad ¿O me lo vas a negar?- respondio.

-Eh… bueno, no… no lo sé- dijo la pegaso.

-Son hermosos. Pero tu belleza es natural que la de las otras yeguas. Y eres amable, servicial, compasiva, eres diferente. Y también… eres deseable- susurro en su oído.

Fluttershy sintió que su pelaje se le erizaba al oír la voz del draconequus en su oído.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, con las mejillas rojas.

-Vaya, olvide decir que eres muy inocente, Fluttershy- dijo Discord- mmm ¿Cómo te lo explico? No necesitas maquillaje ni vestidos finos para que un corcel desee estar contigo, solo necesitas tu mirada tan dulce. Esa mirada tan… sensual que me encanta.

Fluttershy se volvió cada vez más roja. La situación no le gustaba para nada. Se encontraba acorralada por su enemigo, que ahora le brindaba halagos dulces pero atrevidos a la vez.

Mientras tanto, Discord contemplaba el rostro de la pegaso. Observaba embelesado esos ojos aguamarinas, esa melena rosa tan larga y sedosa y ese pelaje amarillo como la mantequilla. Pero sobre todo, contemplaba esos labios, que temblaban. Sonrió maliciosamente y acerco sus labios a los de ella para presionarlos suavemente.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos en un shock ¡Su enemigo estaba besándola! No sabía que hacer, los cascos no le obedecían para empujarlo y separarse. Ni podía girar la cabeza para evitarlo, pues Discord la tomaba suavemente de la cabeza, acariciando su melena mientras su otra pata sujetaba su cintura.

En su confusión, la pegaso empezó a relajarse y cerro suavemente sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y calientes cuando sintió la larga lengua del draconequus, invadiendo su boca y chocando contra la de ella, provocando una especie de batalla húmeda entre las dos. Los cascos de Fluttershy, envolvieron el cuello de Discord, apretándolo más.

Se separaron por falta de aire. El draconequus miraba sonriente a la pegaso en sus brazos, por el efecto de aquel beso apasionado.

-¿Fue tu primer beso?- pregunto. Fluttershy asintió- Pues parece que ya tienes experiencia en esto.

Fluttershy, toda roja, solo se quedo callada.

-Esto no es el fin, cariño- sonrió Discord, chasqueando los dedos- es el comienzo.

El laberinto empezó a desvanecerse. En su lugar apareció una enorme cama de seda color rojo guinda, con cortinas de tul, algo transparentes y pétalos de rosa. Algunas velas aromáticas en forma de mariposa decoraban con su tenue luz, expulsando un suave aroma de vainilla dulce.

Fluttershy se puso colorada. Era inocente, pero se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Discord, nada buenas. Se puso a temblar, de miedo, de nervios… y aunque no lo sabía… también de deseo.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?- pregunto.

-Mmm, digamos que el reto que les puse a ti y a tus amigas me esta empezando a aburrir, se están tardando mucho en caer en mis engaños. Y cuando estoy aburrido, busco divertirme- susurró Discord, pasando lentamente su nariz por el cuello de la pegaso, oliendo su olor a rosas que le encantaba.

-Por favor, déjame. Yo… yo- trato de decir Fluttershy, apartándose asustada por la situación en que se encontraba.

-Oh, Fluttershy. No me temas, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, te lo juro- dijo Discord, sin soltarla.

Sin decir más, Discord voló con ella en sus brazos, hacia la cama de seda.

-Desde que te he vi por primera vez, caí bajo tu hechizo. Me hechizaste, Fluttershy. Me hechizo tu belleza y buen corazón. Siento que… estamos conectados- dijo Discord.

Fluttershy no contesto. Solo se quedo pensando en aquellas palabras. Cuando había visto su forma en el ventanal, esa voz tan profunda que tenia se había clavado en sus oídos, por la manipulación y seducción que expresaban con cada palabra. Le producía una sensación eléctrica.

Y cuando lo conoció físicamente, logró admirar su magnífica forma. Su largo cuerpo de serpiente, sus extremidades desiguales, esos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas como el fuego que le producían una sensación abrasante en su interior. No lo queria admitir, pero desde que lo había visto, había deseado que sus fuertes brazos la abrazaran y sus garras afiladas acariciaran su cabello.

De alguna forma, él también la había hechizado. Era un ser tan mágico y enigmático, que le producía algo de temor pero a la vez le inspiraba cierta pasión, amor y deseo en su corazón.

El silencio de Fluttershy produjo en Discord cierta tristeza. Comprendió que ese silencio significaba un rechazo a su amor. Porque eso era lo que él sentía por ella: Amor y Deseo. Su delicado rostro bondadoso lo había seducido y le producía un bienestar placentero que ni todo el caos del mundo le darían. Ardía en deseos hacerla suya, y si triunfaba en su plan de conquistar Equestria, la convertiría en su Reina del Caos. Pero si fracasaba, por alguna forma, al menos quería llevarse el recuerdo de aquella pasión a su fría prisión de piedra.

Pero no podría, ella no lo deseaba. La amaba, pero no le faltaría el respeto, por ningún motivo.

-Muy bien, Fluttershy- suspiro- lo entiendo, te llevaré al laberinto a continuar el reto.

Se sentó en la cama, pero de pronto sintió que la pegaso lo abrazaba por detrás, enterrando su nariz contra su espalda.

-No te vayas- susurró ella- no me dejes sola.

Discord se volteo y la abrazo a su vez.

-Es tu decisión, no voy a obligarte- respondio- te amo, pero eres más preciada para mí.

-Y yo te amo también. No sé como explicarlo, pero me enamore de ti a primera vista- dijo Fluttershy- y sé que para algunos significa una locura, algo prohibido, pero para mi es algo hermoso, que atesoraré por siempre.

Discord sonrió. Abrazó más fuerte a la pegaso, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo.

-Te amo- susurró Discord, en su oído.

-Y yo a ti- sonrió Fluttershy.

Se besaron nuevamente. Fluttershy correspondió al beso con más pasión, perdiendo poco a poco los nervios. Lo amaba y quería expresárselo.

Lentamente, sin dejar de besarse, ambos se recostaron en la cama. Fluttershy abrazaba el cuello del draconequus, mientras él rodeaba su cintura con delicadeza.

Discord se separo de sus labios para besar su frente y descender por su nariz, sus mejillas, y deslizarse por su cuello lentamente, pasando su lengua un poco. Fluttershy suspiraba y acariciaba la melena de su ahora amante.

Los besos del draconequus descendieron por su estomago. Fluttershy pensó que tal vez las caricias no serian suficientes para incitarla y se puso nerviosa, temblando ligeramente sus cascos inferiores.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Discord, al verla temblar. Ella solo bajo los ojos apenada.

-Es mi primera vez y yo...- trato de decir, pero Discord la calló con un beso.

-Shhh, calma. Relájate y déjate llevar- susurro en su oído para luego mordisquear su lóbulo.

Fluttershy respiro hondo y destenso su cuerpo. Dejo que Discord continuará las caricias y besos por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía extraña, parecía que algo en ella quería salir. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al orgasmo por primera vez.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto Discord, pícaramente. Ella asintió- Pues creo que ahora te toca, mi amor.

Fluttershy sonrío traviesamente y se colocó encima de Discord. Se besaron apasionadamente, luego ella beso su mejilla para luego besar su largo cuello. Descargo una lluvia de besos al cuerpo de su amado.

Con otro chasquido, Discord quedo encima de Fluttershy. Acaricio su mejilla roja con dulzura. La mirada de la pegaso reflejaba nerviosismo, pero amor a la vez. Él también estaba nervioso, ahora era el momento crucial para ambos.

-¿Estas lista?- le susurró, tomándola suavemente de los cascos. Fluttershy asintió y sonrió.

Discord le beso la frente y con cuidado de no lastimarla, entro poco a poco en su intimidad. Las alas de ambos se extendieron al instante. Fluttershy se mordió los labios, intentando no gritar, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al sentir que su virginidad se iba para siempre. Discord cerraba los ojos, extasiado, pero luego se percato de las lágrimas de su amada. Se quedo quieto dentro de ella y le beso las mejillas para tranquilizarla, susurrándole palabras de amor en su oído.

Luego de unos momentos, el dolor se fue y ambos se sintieron en un éxtasis inexplicable. Discord comenzó a embestirla suavemente, besándola con entusiasmo y jadeando placenteramente. Fluttershy gemía excitada y apretaba la cintura del draconequus con sus cascos, no queriendo separarse.

La cama se sacudía frenéticamente, mientras los pétalos de rosa y algunas plumas salían volando alrededor de la apasionada pareja.

Llego el momento en que Fluttershy quedo encima de él, y sin parar de besarlo, iniciaron el vaivén de nuevo, con algo más de rapidez. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, tal vez por la magia de Discord que no permitiría que interrumpieran aquel momento de pasión.

-Dis… Discord- gemía Fluttershy, entrecortada.

-¿Mmm?- pregunto él.

-¿Estas… estarías dispuesto a cambiar por mí?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Cambiar?

-Si cambias tus actos malvados podrían perdonarte y así podríamos estar juntos y nos amaríamos sin preocupaciones- dijo Fluttershy, con esfuerzo.

Discord no respondio, pero mientras la besaba y se movía con ella, pensaba en sus palabras ¿Cambiar? Su plan principal era conquistar Equestria y tenerla a ella como su reina. Pero si perdía, nunca la volvería a ver. Tal vez , si lo liberaban con la condición de que se reformara, podría estar con Fluttershy y disfrutar a su lado tantas noches de pasión como esta.

-Sí. Estaría dispuesto a cambiar- respondio en un susurro.

Luego de un largo rato, ambos alcanzaron juntos el clímax y se recostaron en la cama cansados. Discord cubrió a ambos con las sabanas y le dio un ultimo beso a Fluttershy antes de dejarla descansar a su lado, rodeándola con su cuerpo.

-Descansa, amor mío- susurro Fluttershy, cerrando los ojos.

-Igualmente, amor- respondio Discord.

Descansaron juntos todo ese tiempo. Discord se despertó antes. Miro con tristeza a la pegaso que amaba. Se odio a si mismo por tener que hacer esto, pero era parte de su plan. Luego podria explicarle por qué lo había echo.

-Volveremos a vernos, cariño. Arrivederci- susurró amorosamente, para luego plantarle un beso en la frente.

Cerro los ojos con rabia y coloco su dedo de águila en ese lugar que había besado. Contemplo tristemente como su amada se volvía gris.

-Espero me perdones por esto. Te amo- dijo Discord, para luego desaparecer.

La habitación desapareció, junto con la cama y las demás cosas. Fluttershy despertó en medio del laberinto, pero sentía que ya no era ella. Su actitud cruel y bondadosa se había tornado cruel y burlona.

Había sido convertida en el opuesto del elemento que representaba.

###################################

Sin embargo, las cosas resultaron bien… para Equestria. Encontraron los elementos y derrotaron a Discord, transformándolo de nuevo en piedra. Fluttershy, al oír el grito desesperado de su amante al volver a su fría prisión, solo cerró los ojos con dolor en su corazón. Sentía que estaba traicionándolo.

Luego de las felicitaciones de la princesa por su victoria y la presentación del nuevo ventanal en Canterlot, las mane-6 volvieron a Ponyville, muy felices por la nueva aventura que termino bien. Todas menos Fluttershy, quien regreso a su casa, con el recuerdo de su amor perdido, tal vez para siempre.

Y cuando podía en contadas ocasiones, todas las noches Fluttershy tomaba el tren a Canterlot y entraba sigilosamente al jardín de las estatuas. La estatua de Discord estaba colocada en el centro, a merced del frio de la noche. La pegaso siempre llevaba consigo una manta cálida para envolver y abrigar a la estatua. Permanecía a su lado, besando su frío y endurecido rostro, antes de que Celestia fuera a levantar el sol. Y le cantaba una canción que había compuesto solo para él:

" _Con solo una mirada_

 _haces arder mi corazón._

 _Solo con una palabra,_

 _tiemblo de tanta pasión._

 _Aun recuerdo el día que,_

 _como una mariposa que se posa en su flor,_

 _yo caí rendiiiidaaaa ante tu amor._

 _Cuando en ese laberinto yo te conocí,_

 _mi corazón solo ardía por ti._

 _Nuestro amor desafía a los demás_

 _lo que ellos piensan… no importara jamáás_

 _Deseo tanto que estés aquí,_

 _que nuestro amor no tenga fin._

 _Sé que no fue un error,_

 _eeentregarte mi amor._

 _Lograré hacerte ver,_

 _como libre al fin tú puedes ser._

 _Para estar juntos, debes cambiar,_

 _por favor, yo te extraño yaaa…"_

Convertido en piedra, Discord escuchaba esa hermosa canción, compuesta y cantada para él por la yegua que amaba.

Luego, para gran dolor de los amantes, el amanecer se acercaba y era hora de que Fluttershy se fuera. Le sacaba la manta que lo abrigaba y le besaba dulcemente la mejilla por última vez.

-Te amo. Te esperare lo que sea necesario- susurraba Fluttershy, antes de tomar el tren directo a Ponyville, anhelando otra ocasión para visitar a su amante petrificado.

Aunque pasará mucho tiempo para que se volvieran a ver, cuidarían por siempre de su pasión caótica que compartían.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Okey, mi primer one-shot lemon. Ojalá me halla salido bien.**

 **Sino leíste las advertencias, lo siento lector, pero te lo advertí desde el inicio.**

 **Comenten porfa, pero no sean ofensivos. Sino les gusto, no estoy para escuchar sus quejas.**

 **Se habrán dado cuenta que utilicé algunos diálogos de "El Retorno de la Armonía". Incluso el arrivederci (hasta luego) que Discord dijo.**

 **Es la primer vez que escribo algo así. No fui explicita, eso sí que no.**

 **La música de la canción de Fluttershy es de la canción "Magnet" de Vocaloid, en fandub español. Ah, adoro esa canción.**


End file.
